Jackie Tyler
History Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler (née Prentice), born 1st February 1967, was a resident of early 21st century London and the mother of Rose Tyler. She lived with Rose in a council flat on the Powell Estate. Jackie was a single mother, her husband Pete Tyler having died in 1987 when Rose was six months old, and worked as a stay-at-home-hairdresser. On January 1st, 2005, Jackie celebrated the New Year with Rose, before heading off on her own, refusing to return within a decent hour. (DW: The End of Time) Jackie first met the Doctor after the department store where Rose worked was destroyed. When the Doctor arrived at the flat Jackie and Rose share, Jackie attempted to flirt with the Doctor, to little avail. This first encounter set the stage for a sometimes antagonistic relationship between the two. During the final phase of the Auton invasion, several Autons attacked Jackie, but her life was spared when Rose and the Doctor managed to destroy the physical form of the Nestene Consciousness. (DW: Rose) When Rose left with the Doctor in the TARDIS, she intended to be back within hours. However, when Rose did return to London, she discovered that twelve whole months had elapsed. Out of her mind with worry, Jackie had in the intervening year organised a poster campaign to search for her missing daughter, and even accused Rose's boyfriend Mickey of murdering her. When Rose returned, Jackie was furious with the Doctor for taking her away. Jackie also could not understand why Rose would not tell her where she had been, but discovered the truth when she saw the TARDIS. She was also nearly killed by a Slitheen disguised as a policeman (which she killed herself in the end using an idea the Doctor came up with), and began to truly appreciate how dangerous Rose's new lifestyle was when the Doctor ended the Slitheen's plans by calling a missile strike down on 10 Downing Street where he and Rose were trapped at the time. (DW: Aliens of London/ World War Three) Jackie nearly fell for a scheme to take humans "on holiday" to fight in an alien war. A thug who lived in the council estate mugged Jackie and took the "winning ticket" that qualified her for the vacation. Jackie ended up in hospital, but her assailant fared worse: he took her place as a remote-controlled soldier on an alien planet, and was killed. (NSA: Winner Takes All) Despite Rose's idyllic image of her parents' marriage, the relationship she saw when she travelled with the Doctor back to 1987 was stormy, and Jackie was threatening to divorce Pete. However, these fights were short-lived, and it was clear that both Jackie and Pete loved each other despite the arguments. After Pete's death, Jackie would tell Rose about her father, painting a picture of Pete as the ideal husband he was not. (DW: Father's Day) A time-lost Neanderthal flirted with Jackie at a London nightclub before Captain Jack Harkness steered him away from her. (Captain Jack and Jackie never actually met; Jack scanned Jackie's DNA with his wrist device and identified her as Rose's mother.) (NSA: Only Human) Rose used the "superphone" to call Jackie from a human colony world in the future. Jackie complained that Rose did not let her know she was going to be in Cardiff during her recent visit to the city. (NSA: The Stealers of Dreams) When the Doctor sent Rose back to her own time to escape the Dalek attack, Jackie was initially glad to have her daughter home again. However, she eventually helped Rose open the TARDIS console and return to help the Doctor. Her relationship with the Tenth Doctor was warmer than it was with his earlier incarnation: the Doctor was more open and friendly than the Ninth, and she seemed to trust him more. She later befriended Elton Pope, a young man searching for the Doctor, not realizing he was just using her to get to Rose and the Doctor. She was upset when she found a picture of Rose on him and realized the truth. She is so upset she told Rose, which actually saved the day as Rose and the Doctor went to confront Elton about it and arrived in time to save his life. When she yelled at Elton she revealed that it was very hard for her to be left behind while Rose was with the Doctor not knowing where her daughter was, but despite that she was willing to defend the Doctor. (DW: Love and Monsters) By the time the Doctor and Rose returned, Jackie appeared to have accepted the Doctor as part of her life, showering him with kisses upon his return. She ended up accidentally joining the Doctor and Rose when they travelled to Torchwood and impersonated her daughter in order to help conceal her whereabouts. Acting as the Doctor's companion, she encountered Pete Tyler (Pete's World), an alternate version of her husband, and began a relationship with him. She was transported to Tyler's alternate universe, and convinced Pete to rescue Rose after she returned to help the Doctor. After the rift between universes sealed, Jackie was stranded with Rose in the alternate universe, and the three eventually rebuilt their lives as a family. Jackie eventually became pregnant with Pete's child. (DW: Army of Ghosts/ Doomsday) Jackie returned to her original universe alongside Mickey Smith when the Daleks attempted to create the new Dalek Empire. She has noticeably changed from her original self-absorbed attitude. She engaged in combat with the Daleks in an effort to help her daughter, showing a new aptitude for firearms in the process. She also showed compassion for a woman she is unable to save from death. Returned to the alternate universe along with Rose at the end of the adventure, she revealed that she gave birth to a baby boy, Tony Tyler. She and Mickey saved Sarah Jane Smith from death (with Jackie actually killing a Dalek herself) and actively assisted the Doctor acting as a companion. Given Rose's shock at her appearence Jackie was supposed to have remained on the Parallel world. She was the only companion in the TARDIS that wasn't allowed to help pilot it, with the Doctor actually telling her to just stand back and not touch anything. She was visibly upset when Mickey decided to remain in the original universe, but now has the Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor to look after instead. (DW: Journey's End) Alternate Timeline When Donna had an alternate universe created around her not meeting the Doctor, Jackie presumably helped Rose enter Donna's timeline and fix the mess, to restore the original timeline where Donna did meet the Doctor. (DW: Turn Left) Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Jackie Tyler, Jackie